gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Element Knight 375/The Horizon: A Report on Sequels and Consoles to Come
After some research for my first blog post about the next big titles in gaming, I noticed how simple it is to find out what titles are upcoming, especially on specialized sites like IGN. Pursuant to that, I thought it would be a good idea for us in the field of discussion and cultivation of game ideas to know what's about to enter the gaming world and perhaps cater to the market a bit. I also realize fully the anticipation you may have felt when you finish with an excellent title in a series but have no idea if or when the next sequel will come out. This will be the main purpose of the post: to detail the best new sequels to provide peace of mind. The Upcoming Games Following is the new list of games, beginning with 2012 and expanding possibly into the realm of 2013. I may not be able to detail the sequels you are looking for, so if you have something you'd like me to research and post, just leave a comment of some kind or edit the page if you have the info on hand. 'Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time' As stated in my Forum, this is one of the big things I've been waiting for. The only thing is... IT'S EXCLUSIVELY FOR THE PS3 THAT I DON'T HAPPEN TO HAVE! Son of a toot! I've been waiting and thinking, "Oh, my, oh gee, when will they release another spectacular sequel that I can revel in and enjoy" and then they come out with this advanced new title for a platform that I don't even HAVE! Think of the CHILDREN, people! Ahem...now that my brief moment of searingly passionate anger is ended, let me give you some information. Essentially, the game picks up where the last one left off - Sly continues to feign amnesia around his policewoman girlfriend Carmelita Fox, Murray is off racing monster trucks, and Bentley and Penelope have endeavored to create a time machine. But pay attention to that last point, because Bentley soon finds the hallowed pages of the Thievius Raccoonus to be disappearing right before his eyes, and they are actually being transported to past ages! The now older and better band of thieves must travel through different and distant worlds in an epic quest to reassemble history's greatest guide to thieving! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME??????!!!! This sounds just too awesome, and yet I don't have the means to play it. They should pay me. I should sue them for damages. Pain and suffering. Yeah, yeah, that'd be too good. Well for those who have the PS3, get the game. I need a moment. 'Kid Icarus: Uprising' The day some of us have been waiting for has arrived. I can definitively say that this is indeed the first time in 20 years that a Kid Icarus title has been made. We should really revel in the moment we read this. The first time in 20 years, and this is the first title since then. Wow. 100 times wow. This title will definitely be released for the 3DS, and it is a third person game that involves lots of flying and evasive maneuvers, from what I can tell. I'm not aware of any integral plot having been released at the moment I'm writing this, but I know there are plenty of bosses, including Medusa and Dark Pit. 'Diablo III' 'Halo 4' 'Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier' 'Guild Wars 2' 'Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City' 'Tomb Raider' 'Borderlands 2' 'Assassin's Creed III' 'Ninja Gaiden III' 'Resident Evil 6' 'Animal Crossing 3DS' 'LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes' 'Assassin's Creed: Revelations' 'Kindom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance' The Upcoming Consoles 'The PlayStation Vita' The Vita will be the newest portable gaming console by PlayStation, and I also believe it will be the first portable console to be introduced in 2012, on February 22. The Vita will likely be a revolution in PlayStation handhelds, supporting Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and all those clever nicknames, as well as being backwards compatible with other previous portables made by the company. It will feature dual analog sticks, as well as two cameras, and will have a 5-inch touchscreen to select from apps. It will also distribute through PlayStation Vita cards (catchy), similar to SD cards but superior to the former UMDs (Universal Media Discs) that were used previously. The Vita will also be the middleman for titles such as Metal Gear Solid 4 and a new LittleBigPlanet title. 'The Wii U' This is one highly anticipated machine. In fact, it has been the subject of much talk on this very wiki, having its own clear category to compensate for the fact that any games here will be made in the future. The game will not only be backwards-compatible with Wii games and even Wii accessories (despite no compatibility with GameCube equipment), but will also have its own revolutionary equipment, such as standard HD 1080p graphics and an incredible controller that will allow you to continue playing a game regardless of whether or not you have direct access to a TV. Some long-anticipated games will also be released for the console, such as a new Pikmin title, a new LEGO title, and, wait for it... A NEW SUPER SMASH BROS.! This new Smash Bros. title is actually projected to include some Capcom characters, as well. Another cool feature is the CPU technology, which contains technology similar to that in Watson (the famous game-show playing robot), leading to an incredible gameplay experience. If you don't have many consoles, and you find you can afford this, GET IT AS IF YOUR VERY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. Category:Blog posts